48 Días
by Taturrax
Summary: Lucy quiere que Loke le corresponda su amor y su querida amiga le cuenta un rumor que se difundió en twitter hacia poco,Se suponía que si ibas 48 días seguidos a el mirador del río mas alto de magnolia por las tardes tu amor seria correspondido,o eso fue lo que le dijo Levy .En realidad el rumor era de que cuando una pareja iba 48 días seguidos su amor seria para siempre. -Pausado-
1. Lo convencí?

**Hola,Hoy vengo con un nuevo fic,Aunque no creo que alguien lo lea,Y tampoco que a alguien le guste pero bueno,a mi me gusto mucho así que espero que a ustedes también .Tendrá varios capítulos así que espero que la sigan.  
**

**Okey antes que nada quiero explicar algo, Lo que ponga en parentesis ( ) es un comentario mio al que no puedo esperar poner al final.**

* * *

Pov lucy

-Vamos natsuu!-Le decía a mi mejor amigo mientras tiraba de su brazo

-Ya te dije que no!-Estaba enojado y yo lo sabía,pero todavía no había logrado mi objetivo-Aparte todavía no me dijiste porque queres ir-Me dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si te digo me llevas?-Le pregunte mirandolo con esperanza.

-Si-Yo estaba a punto de festejar,solo debía mentirle un poco y ya esta-Pero responderás mas de una pregunta-Uuuff ahora si no podía mentir

-Okey-Dije yo deprimida

-Uno ¿Por qué yo te tengo que acompañar?, Dos ¿A donde?,Tres ¿Cuando? y Cuatro ¿Por qué?-Eran muchas pero debía responderlas todas (**Si claro,natsu es taan inteligente como para preguntar todo eso)**

-Uno,Por que sabes andar y tienes bicicleta ,Dos Al mirador mas alto de el rio de magnolia ,Cuatro durante 30 dias a la hora en la cual se esconde el sol-Estaba cansada de hablar tanto asi que tome un descanso- Y cuatro, vamos a que mi amor sea correspondido,se supone que si voy durante 48 dias seguidos mi amor sera correspondido-Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Y quien es el chico que te gusta?-Pregunto mi querido amigo.

-Loke-Dije yo feliz,Lo vi un poco desilusionado pero luego me sonrio y me dijo que me acompañaria .Supuse que estaba desilusionado ya que el odiaba a loke.

* * *

**Okeey,este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que me dejen un review .La historia esta basada en nalu pero van a haber GaLe,LaMi,Gruvia,RoWen y muchas parejas hacer un fic con un capitulo por atardecer pero 45 es mucho así que voy a ver si puedo hacerlos,si no puedo voy a saltear atardeceres .**

**PD:La desilusion de natsu se debe a que el esta enamorado de lucy pero ella no lo sabe,Y como ella esta "enamorada" de Loke y es su mejor amiga la va a ayudar.  
**

**PD::En el proximo cap voy a mostrar como lucy se entero de el rumor de los 48 días.**


	2. Que raro ¿No?

**Wow,no esperaba tener 2 reviews pero bueh .Gracias por seguir la historia .Acá traje el segundo capitulo,Espero que les guste**

**Aclaro que los paréntesis () son cosas que no puedo esperar a poner al final así que las pongo ahí**

* * *

Pov lucy

Me estaba preparando para el atardecer,natsu me iría a buscar a mi casa y después me llevaría al mirador del río mas alto de magnolia,no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa,mientras me preparaba pensaba mejor dicho recordaba lo que me había dicho mi amiga en la escuela.

FLASHBACK

-Chicas,¿Ya tienen a quien regalarle algo en san valentin?-Dijo una muy alegre levy

-Falta como dos meses levy-Dijo cana con una gota al estilo anime

-Si,Pero algunas de nosotras no tienen novio-Volvio a insistir levy

-Como digas levy,Yo ya tengo novio-Dijo cana

-Okey,Ahora,Las que tengan novio levanten la mano y digan quien es-Dijo levy con estrellas en los ojos

Levy,Cana,Mira,Erza,Juvia y Lisanna levantaron la mano,Wendy y yo no lo hicimos ya que nosotras no tenemos novio.

-Gajeel-Dijo levy con una sonrisa muy kawaii **(Adoro a Levy *-*)**

-No les voy a decir-Dijo cana

-Eso no vale-Dije yo desilusionada pensando en quien podría ser.

-Nunca dijieron que era obligatorio decirlo-Moo cana es muy mala.

-Laxus-Dijo mira,Espera ¡¿MIRA ES LA NOVIA DE LAXUS?!

-¡QUEE!-Dijimos todas para luego pararnos muy sorprendidas,luego de darnos cuenta de quizás habíamos llamado un poquito,un poquito mucho,la atención de todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería .Pero como Mira podría ser la novia de laxus? Laxus era el chico mas frío,amargado,desagradable y antisocial de toda la escuela,y ella era como un sol para la escuela,Ella era la mas linda,alegre,sociable y agradable de toda la escuela,No lo podíamos creer.

-Okey,Sigamos-Dijo mira un poco incomoda de que la miren tanto.

-Yo soy la novia de Jellal,Es de ERA,La escuela elite de Magnolia-Dijo Erza,nos sorprendió a todas porque el chico era bastante conocido como uno de los mejores alumnos de ERA.

-Woow,Erza,no sabíamos que hablabas con los chicos de ERA-Dijo Levy sorprendida.

-Juvia esta saliendo con Gray-Sama-No creo que haga falta decir quien lo dijo

-Yo estoy saliendo con alguien de Sabertooth **(No se si así se escribe)**-Dijo Lisanna.

-Quien?-Dijimos todas.

-Sting-Dijo Lisanna ,todas nos sorprendimos,Sting es mi hermano adoptivo menor,El va a otra escuela porque dice que no quiere estar con su "patetica hermana"

-¡¿Mi hermano?!-Dije yo mas sorprendida que las demas

Yo y wendy no tenemos a nadie-Dije yo algo deprimida.

-Yo las voy a ayudar-Dijo Levy-Chan- Tu,Lu-Chan,debes estar con natsu-Me dijo ella señalandome.

-Eeeh,no,natsu es mi mejor amigo,nada mas-Dije yo negando con las manos-Preferiría estar con loke-Dije yo con corazones en los ojos.

-Queee?,Vamos lucy ya todas sabemos que no tienes que estar con ese mujeriego- Dijo mi mejor amiga Levy

-Pör qué dicen eso?-Dije yo confundida

-Por qué? Porque no nos gustaria que andes con un mujeriego-Dijo Cana

-Oow que malas que son chicas-Dije,no es mi culpa tener que estar enamorada de un mujeriego

-No somos malas Lucy Somos justas-Dijo Levy,Rara ves me llama Luci así que supe que estaba enojada - Mira-Dijo señalandome como montones de chicas lo miraban a loke con cara de enamorada,le daban chocolates y flores,lo adoraban -Viste,Todas andan detras de el-Me dijo mi amiga con voz seria

-Okeey, ¿Y como ibas a ayudarla?-Dijo Cana,mientras vertia un jarro de cerveza en su taza de jugo,para romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado

-Ah cierto-Dijo Levy cambiando de humor-Tu lucy-me dijo señalandome-Hay un rumor,por Twitter,que si vas 48 Días seguidos a el mirador mas alto del río de magnolia,Tu amor sera correspondido-Me dijo ella

-Espera,no era que te oponias a que lucy y loke sean novios?-Dijo Mira

-Si,pero..-Le dijo levy a mira,Despues de eso le susurro algo a Mira y ella sonrio,despues mira les conto a las demas lo que levy le había dicho y a mi no me dijieron nada-Okey,Ya se termino el almuerzo-Dijo levy-Ah,Cierto Lu-Chan,Tienes que ir acompañada,yo recomiendo que vallas con Natsu,El tiene bicicleta-Dijo Levy despues murmuro algo de que nuestro amor seria para siempre o algo parecido y se fue .

FIN FLASBACK

Lo que dijo al final fue muy raro,pero lo ignore,no era de mi importancia,lo unico que me importaba en ese momento era que Loke sea mi novio .

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen un review por si quieren que cambie algo de la historia .Quiero aclarar que la mayor parte de la historia va a ser contada por lucy pero van a haber partes en las que va a aparecer el punto de vista de natsu y levy .**

**Por las dudas les voy a dejar las edades de los chicos y chicas**

Lisanna: 16 años  
Sting: 16 años  
Levy: 17 años  
Gajeel:17 años  
Mirajane: 18 años  
Laxus: 18 años  
Cana : 18 años  
Misterioso novio de Cana: 19 años  
Erza: 18 años  
Jellal: 18 años  
Juvia: 17 años  
Gray :17 años  
Lucy:17 años  
Natsu: 17 años  
Wendy :16 años Romeo :16 años

**Por cierto,Romeo aparece en el proximo capitulo .**


	3. Tu novio? ¿Porque siempre lo mismo?

**Okey,Ahora van a haber unos cuantos cambios,espero que no les desagraden los cambios**

**Disculpen que sean muy cortos,voy a tratar de que sean mas largos y quiero tratar de publicar un capitulo por dia**

* * *

Pov Lucy

Escuche el timbre,Era Natsu .Estaba nerviosa ,Natsu me gustaba desde niños,era mi mejor amigo así que como no quería arruinar nuestra amistad cuando me molestaba preguntándome quien me gustaba yo le decía que era Loke,sabia actuar perfectamente para no tener vergüenza estando con el o cuando las chicas me molestaban.

-Lucy! Ya vino tu novio,Natsu!-Escuche a mi mama gritar eso y luego a Natsu diciéndole que no era mi novio,yo reí un poco

-No es mi novio! Ya bajo!-Le grite a mi mama mientras me ponía un abrigo

Pov Natsu

Toque el timbre esperando a que me abrieran,me abrió la señora Heartfilia y me saludo .

-Lucy! Ya vino tu novio,Natsu-Grito su mama a lucy que todavía no había bajado

-N-No soy su novio!-Le dije,o mejor dicho grite,a la señora Heartfilia

-Bueno,Ya veras como al final terminan juntos-Me dijo La señora Heartfilia

-Eh?-Pregunte yo desconcertado,ella me iba a contestar pero lucy le grito que ya iba a bajar

Cuando bajo vi que vestía una blusa verde,unos jeans grises y unas converse blancas,Yo llevaba puesto una camisa negra a cuadros,jeans azules oscuros,converse negras y mi típica bufanda blanca

Nos saludamos y salimos pero antes tuvimos que escuchar un comentario de su madre "Que se diviertan en su cita" nos grito antes de cerrar la puerta,nosotros le contestamos con un "Que no somos novios" luego escuchamos las risas de su mama y nosotros también nos reímos un poco

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una banca a esperar,el lugar era perfecto para ver el atardecer .Estábamos en silencio,así que decidí empezar una conversación ya que estaba aburrido

-Yyy...¿Me explicas sobre eso?-Pregunte yo para poder romper el silencio que, por lo menos para mi,era un poco incomodo-Sobre el reto o rumor ese-Le dije yo al ver que ella no entendía

-Aah-Dijo ella-Eso...Bueno,se supone que si vienes aquí 48 días seguidos tu amor seria correspondido-Completo con una sonrisa

-Aah...bueno-Dije yo,empezaba a tener sueño,mire mi reloj de mano,eran las 20:17,a las 20:22 iba a empezar el ocaso .

Pov Lucy

Después del ocaso hablamos un poco y nos fuimos a nuestras casas ,llegue a las 8:31,al llegar a casa mi hermano me dio la bienvenida con un "Te divertiste con tu novio?",Yo obviamente fui a perseguirlo por toda la casa,hasta que lo perdí y me decidí por irme a otro día cuando me desperté me fui a dar una ducha,me prepare para el colegio y fui a del desayuno me fui a la escuela caminando,era temprano,así que por eso decidí ir así

**En la escuela**

-Lu-Chaan!-Escucho que me llama mi mejor amiga mientras entro al salón -Como te fue ayer,¿se besaron?-Me dijo ella cuando yo por fin me había acercado a su asiento

-¿Que dices?!-Le grite yo un poco sonrojada,okey,aguantaba que me emparejen con el,pero no que digan que nos besamos o algo parecido no podía aguantar el sonrojo-No digas estupideces-Le dije yo tratando de disimular

-Hahahaha-Se reía mi amiga a carcajadas,yo ya estaba deseando que el profesor ya llegara,y como por arte de magia apareció.

* * *

**Disculpen que sea corto pero no se con que continuar la historia,porque si sigo voy a terminar escribiendo dos atardeceres en un solo capitulo y la idea era poner un atardecer por capitulo,y los que no podía hacer saltearlos .Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de el cambio? Si piensan que saben cual es dejen un review,si no lo saben de todas formas yo voy a ponerlo en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. -AVISO-

**Hola chicos,Este capitulo no es parte de la historia,En este capitulo les cuento el porque de que no subí capítulos y no voy a subir por un tiempito,Lo siento mucho pero no podre por estas razones:**

**1) Bueno,primero que nada,no se como continuar la historia,Esa es una de las razones por las cual no subo capitulos  
**

**2) Mi teclado funciona mal**

**3) Esta finalizando el semestre del colegio y tengo que estudiar para poder aprobar,no es que sea idiota y no estudie,De hecho soy una de las mas inteligentes del curso,Si no que si no me preocupo por la escuela no puedo estudiar tranquila**

**4) Estubé enferma,castigada y con muchas tareas **

**Por esas razones no puedo y no pude subir caps,no voy a subir caps hasta que termine el semestre y me vuelva la imaginación,Si se preguntan como pude subir esto ,es porque estoy en la computadora de mi papa .  
**

**Espero que no se enojen mucho y me disculpen**

**Chao chao :D**


	5. Lo siento muschisimo

**Holaa,este es otro aviso ya que no subo capitulo hace meses,creo que lo están esperando y para eso vengo .Mi computadora ,en la que ya tenía unos cuantos capítulos escritos ,se rompió y no se puede utilizar mas ,Como paso eso,empece a escribir de nuevo los capítulos y ****no se como seguir la historia ya que ahí tenia varios capítulos .**

**Voy a seguir subiendo esta historia,pero como no se como seguirla,quiero que me den ideas para cada atardecer,ya estoy escribiendo un capítulo,pero no tengo ideas,así que como ya les dije,les pido que me den ideas para los atardeceres**

**Les pido mil disculpas por no haber podido seguir subiendo la historia,en serio,les pido mil disculpas,pero,PERO,Les prometo,o mejor,le juro,que la próxima semana,si o si,subo un capitulo,tenga como lo tenga escrito,lo subo,si o si,como tiempo máximo lo subo el viernes,pero lo voy a subir tenga como lo tenga,voy a tratar de tener un capitulo de mínimo 1.000 palabras,es corto,lo se,pero no importa,algo es algo**

**De nuevo les pido mil disculpas,y esta vez no tengo excusas,lo que si es que por ahora tengo unos exámenes pero son fáciles así que no me preocupo**

**Mil disculpas,de verdad,les pido mil disculpas**

**Lo siento mucho,no se porque sigo disculpándome,lo siento :(**


	6. En el agua (?

**Hola!**

****Disculpen que halla tardado un poquito en subirlo (Maso meno meses no creo que sea poco xD)****

****Pero mas vale tarde que Nunca! (Frase para rellenar)****

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

* * *

Desde hacia varios días Levy-chan estaba rara asi que decidí ir a molestarla hoy con lo de Gajeel **(Por si no recuerdan Levy es la novia de Gajel)**

El otro día escuche hablar a Gajeel sobre ti-Le susurre en el oído,cosa que la asustó, .Si hubieran visto la cara de ella ya estarian en el suelo casi muertos por la risa,Tenia una cara sorprendida,sonrojada,asustada y enojada,todo junto,era una mezcla con todo eso,tenia la boca en formas de O,tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos altones,imaginenla sonrojada con la cara así ,De seguro ya les doleria el estomago de tanto reir .

-E-eh-Dijo ella cuando por fin pudo mover sus labios para hablar

Yo ya estaba a punto de tirarme al suelo pero no podia hacerlo en medio del pasillo -L-levy-chan,hubieras visto tu cara cuando te dije eso-Decía yo entre risas

-Mooo,Lu-chan,no me asustes así-Me dijo mi amiga,con su cara rara ya cambiada obvio-De que te ries?-Me pregunto luego de que se diera cuenta de que me estaba riendo tanto que casi me caía al suelo .

-D-d-De T-Tu ca-cara-Decía yo casi por caerme,pero cuando estuve a punto de caerme al piso alguien me agarro,abrí los había cerrado cuando me reía,estaba aquel chico pelirrosado,que siempre me hacia sonreír,agarrándome de la cintura ,Me sonroje de tal modo que mi cara estaba compitiendo con el rojizo cabello de Erza.

-N-natsu ¿que haces aquí?-Pregunte yo volviendo a ponerme de pie

-Vi que casi te caías así que vine-Me dijo el con una de sus sonrisas tan bonitas-¿Hoy tambien tenemos que ir al mirador?-Me pregunto el.

-S-Si,hoy tenemos que ir y tambien mañana,pasado y pasado mañana,así durante 48 días-Le conteste

-Ok,¿Estas sola?-Me dijo el Mirando atras mio

-Eh,¿Y Levy?-Dije yo mirando para todos lados-Traidora-Susurre cuando me di cuenta que se habia ido,de tal modo para que natsu no me escuchara,pero se ve que lo hizo porque me miro con una cara como diciendo"¿De qué hablas?

-¿Traidora?-Me dijo con cara de intriga

-N-nada-Dije preocupada? Asustada? No se,pero hable un poco raro

-Luce..Si no fuera nada no me lo esconderías-Ahí va de nuevo,siempre llamándome Luce

-No es nada,nada de nada-Dije apurada por irme a mi aula

Ya en la puerta del salón habíamos llegado tarde y ya había comenzado la clase

-Entra tú -Me dijo Natsu

-No,tú-Le discutí

-Tú

-Tú

-Tú

-¡Entran los dos y se dejan de discutir! -Apareció el profesor Macao en la puerta .En el salón,todos los que estaban,reían a carcajadas

-Esta bien-Dije avergonzada

-Siéntense en sus lugares-

Las clases pasaron rápido y ya estábamos yendo a el mirador

Estabamos ya sentados hablando y esperando,ya se estaba por poner el sol y Natsu empezó a molestarme

-Lucee~

-No me llames así

-Pero Lucee~,Tengo hambree~

-Pues si tienes hambre ve y busca comida

-No quiero

-Buuff-Bufe ante su comentario

Para matar el tiempo empece a caminar por el borde,de repente sentí como me empujaban,el agua envolviendome y a Natsu ríendose a carcajadas

-Natsu!

-Q-que! -Decía entre risas

-Moo~ Me moje toda,ayúdame a subir

Me agarro la mano para ayudarme,pero como venganza cuando me agarro lo suficiente como para levantarme lo tire al agua

Los dos reíamos y nos salpicábamos con el agua,fue una tarde muy divertida .

* * *

**Ok,tarde mucho,lo se,prometí cosas que no cumplí,lo se,estoy muy apenada,lo se,me odian,tambien lo se okno**

**ES MUY CORTO! Deben estar pensando,lo siento,quería subir cap y esto era lo que tenía**

**Okey,Para el proximo cap voy a tardar porque empece una historia con mi mejor amiga (Que no voy a subir aca) y casi no tengo tiempo para muchas historias,principalmente porque no tengo inspiración para escribir esta historia.**

**Así que no se quejen si tardo mucho para el otro cap,matenme porque tarde como 4 meses con este :D**

**Chao**


	7. 7 Día 7

**Eppaaa, Taturrax aparece después de años de esconderse(?**

**Buenp, no voy a decir nada, solamente voy con la historia**

* * *

Ya pasaron tres días desde que nos caímos al agua y jugamos en ella, llevamos 6 días desde que empezamos y no paso nada de lo que se pueda festejar, o algo así.

Ya era otra de las tardes en las que iríamos a ver la puesta de sol juntos, pero como tengo una fiesta luego de eso solo me quedare hasta la puesta y me iré

—Luceee, ¿Cuando bajaras?— Escuchaba decir a Natsu desde el patio, mi padre lo había retenido unos minutos para explicarle a donde debe llevarme luego de la puesta, se ve que lo aburrió.

—Ya voy— Grite

Como mi padre creía que eramos novios, según el "Pareja". Nos fuimos tomados de la mano.

—L-luce, te quiero decir algo— Dijo natsu todo rojo y tapado por su Bufanda

—S-Si? — Dije toda apenada, pero antes de que pudieras decir algo Erza apareció

—Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen?

—Nada, vamos a el mirador, y tu Erza?

—Estaba esperando a Jellal y los vi

— Están en una cita?— dije, pero Erza se quedo como estatua, se puso roja, y empezó a moverse como robot

—Nooo, como creen, no estamos en una cita — dijo moviendo los brazos

Los dos reímos y Erza se calmo

— ¿Ya son novios? — Pregunto en forma de venganza

— Sabes que si, no como tu y Jellal, que se tardan años en decidirse si ponerse de novios — Dijo Natsu con una mirada desafiante

— AAah si, pues yo y Jellal ya llevamos 4 meses — Dijo Erza

— Nosotros 8

— Estamos planeando vacaciones juntos

—Planeamos mudarnos

—Planeamos casarnos

—Tener hijos

— Ay! ¡YA BASTA! —Dije enojada

—Aye— Dijo Natsu, mientras que Erza solo me miraba.

—Ara ara Lucy, ¿No quieres un hijo con Natsu?

—N-no es eso lo que quise decir

— Entonces si lo quieres?

—E-eeh —Estaba a a punto de contestarle pero Natsu me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia otra parte

—Lo sentimos Erza, pero se nos hace tarde

— Adiós chicos— Dijo saludando nuestra pelirroja favorita (?

Y así fue nuestro camino al mirador. charlando, peleando, y otras veces sonrojados.

* * *

**Y bueno, reaparecí, tengo una idea para una historia, pero prefiero primero terminar las que tengo y después empezar la otra, espero que entiendan que no tengo muchas ideas, pero trato de escribir lo que pueda, los próximos van a a ser muy cortos pero es lo que tengo por ahora.**

**Espero que entiendan y adiós, nos vemos pronto, o eso espero.**


	8. -AVISO2-

**Holaaa, se que ya van varios avisos, pero me sentía mal si no les decía esto.**

**Sinceramente, me quede sin creatividad. No se que escribir.**

**Hay días en los que me siento en la computadora a escribir, y podría pasar horas sin escribir nada.**

**Y en realidad podría escribir algo, pero seria muy malo. Mucho mas malo de lo que ya es.**

**Y prefiero no escribir nada, a escribir algo que no les gustara, ni a ustedes, ni a mi.**

**Así que esta historia quedara pausada por tiempo indefinido.**

**Si les gusta lo que escribo (Aunque lo dudo) seguramente voy a estar escribiendo one-shots.**

**Bueno, eso. Y hasta pronto, supongo.**


End file.
